My First LeapPad
My First LeapPad is a mini-sized LeapPad with interactive books (flipped vertically instead of traditional) and cartridges. In the development, it was formerly named LeapPad Jr. Classic Model The classic model is a sturdy board-like design that comes in blue/yellow (standard), red/blue, orange/sky blue/green or pink/purple. Colors by model The design of it is what differentiates it from the original model, but the concepts are all the same. Later design 2005-onwards The design was later reshaped to be like a school bus. There are 3 different versions: * Traditional bus yellow (with Leap driving the bus) * Fire red (with Leap - again, and lowercase letters) (UK version only) * Princess pink and purple (with Lily driving the bus this time, and lowercase letters) (UK version only) Technology The base unit is simply a kid-friendly desk-like model with a speaker and an attached magic pen. The pen's magnetic tip acts as a sensor when interacted with the special book on the base unit allowing children to explore the world of reading and more. The unit is shaped somewhat like a kid-sized board measuring approximately 1'7"(and 3 in. thick). On the left side is a chunky handle and a speaker. '' The magic pen attaches to the bottom center of the unit by a plastic cord with a ball-like supporter (about 9 inches) and next to it, on the right handed side is the trusty circle-shaped on/off button. The MIDI technology is the same as the original LeapPad, ultilizing Leap-font WaveTable Synthesis instruments; however, a few melodic presets/instruments were altered (e.g. For “MFLP Flute”: alteration of the original model timbre, to not confuse this with the original model). Flip Books The books are placed vertically instead of a traditional open-close way (like the original LeapPad). When the flip books are placed into the platform, the LeapPad Storyteller reads through a simple story in sentences or single words as well as introducing the games and activities involving the ABCs, reading, numbers, counting, matching, music and instruments, shapes and colors, and much more on the reverse side (once you have flipped the book the other way around). Both non-fiction and fiction text is included with a variety of fun learning activities in each book. Each picture reveals a whole world of sound effects, voices/speech from the characters, and musical sounds according to the individual touches the child makes with the pen on the page. This makes play genuinely interactive and absorbing, and hugely valuable in terms of learning and pleasure, just like with the original LeapPad. Book List Original Series * Leap's Big Day ''(the no-cartridge introductory book to begin using the platform once you have it) * Tad's Silly Number Farm * Tad's Silly Writing Fair * I Know My ABC's! * Leap to the Moon * Once Upon a Rhyme * My First Day of School * Vroom! Vroom!: On the Go TV Shows and Adapted Books * SpongeBob SquarePants: Best Friend Adventures * Pooh's Honey Tree * Jay Jay The Jet Plane: High Flying Adventures * Thomas & Friends: Thomas and the School Trip * Dora the Explorer: To the Rescue * Disney/Pixar’s Cars * Disney Princess: Enchanted Counting Tales * Disney Princess: Two Princess Tales * Learn, Dance and Sing with the Wiggles * Dr. Seuss: There's a Wocket in My Pocket * Bear in the Big Blue House: Tutter's Tiny Trip * Bob the Builder: Bob Saves the Porcupines * Dr. Seuss: The Foot Book Age Appropriateness This is intended for preschoolers, ages 3-5 for it does not have the open/close design of the original system. Cons Only 3 cons are used. * It does not contain the stop sign. * There is no "MUSIC On/Off" sign - the background music is kept on. * Everything else remains the same as do the original LeapPad. Trivia *When you insert a cartridge that is not compatible, it will honk twice, unknown if like a clown car or low battery honk, and then say "Whoops! That's not a My First LeapPad cartridge." Then, it will play Leap's Big Day automatically. *The speaker in this unit is a 50mm (2 inch) paper cone speaker rated for 16 ohms and .25 watts. Category:Leapfrog leappad